


Roses

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Symbolism, suggested relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Eugene Roe, in a way, was like a rose. At least in Renee's mind.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> DEEPLY UNDERAPPRECIATED PAIRING!!!!
> 
> based solely on actor portrayals and my sad, sad imagination

  
Before the war, roses were something beautiful.

Before the war, blood was not the color of flowers and skin did not feel like petals.

Before the war, Renee picked blossoms for her family and Augusta's.

Before the war, Renee was alive.

The Nazis made her grow to almost hate the flora. How should something so beautiful exist in a time so ugly? How _could_ they? Something so delicate and perfect looking didn't seem likely to be so hardy.

Eugene Roe, in a way, was like a rose. At least in Renee's mind.

His handsomely American-French features were distinct and gaudy against the greywash of Bastogne, cheeks and nose flushed red against the wind. His hands didn't shake at the sight of a person turned inside out, unlike so many other men and women always rushing, rushing, rushing to save lives. It was a futile attempt, anyways, but Eugene didn't care.

He was the first person to see Renee, really _see_ her. See not an "angel," not just a nurse, see a woman scared and alone, hands not nearly as beautiful as he claims, holding them in his own.

" _Continuer_." He'd say. " _Vous pouvez_." he'd add in that silky voice.

Reneé loved that voice, it was something nice to have for herself. She imagined a better time where she could have met Eugene as a visiting traveller, a man venturing through Europe and into her town with no bombs and rubble and screams.

Maybe they would have met in the bakery down the street from her home. He would have smiled his sad smile, but happy without the weight of war, and she'd smile back with a blush as a bonus. They could talk, drink, flirt, kiss, touch. She could have woken up with him in her bed.

But she didn't.

Her hands shook, and she wondered when she'd see him again. He had liked the chocolate they had shared last time, and promised he'd come back as soon as he could.

Augusta yelled her name, and Reneé looked up at the sky with a sigh. A plane wailed overhead, but she paid it no mind as she stalked into the tomb of a church.

The ground shook, stones fell, and a flower was plucked before a rose could see her again.

 

 


End file.
